The Ballroom is Where Everything Happens
by MuffinWarrior2328
Summary: Bobbi Wasabi has invited the Wasabi Warriors to his yearly ball at his mansion. Everyone is dreading it, but Kim decides to make the most of it and dresses up. Jack loves it. Some durfer dude REALLY likes it, and Jack thinks one guy REALLY, REALLY likes it. Never fear! Explanations are hear! In the story... Jack feels like he needs to fess up, so does he?
1. Surprise Best Friend

Chapter 1:A Ball? Really?

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN KICIN' IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Kim's POV

"It just had to be a ball, didn't it?" I asked frustrated. "Well apparently...yes. Yes it did." Jack informed cockily. Ok, maybe I should start from the begining.

FLASHBACK

'I formally invite you to my Second Annual Wasabi Elegance Ball' the invitation read. An additional note appeared at the bottom of the letter. It read:'P.S...This is Bobbi". I just had to chuckle. "Well,I guess we're going to a ball this..." Rudy's voice trailed off as he skimmed the peice of parchment for the correct info he was looking for."...this Saturday at 6:00. BONUS! It's at his mansion!" He exclaimed. "I've gotta go find a tux, and an eyebrow waxer, and a date, and..." His voice quickly grew quieter as he rushed out of the dojo making a mental 'to-do' list before the ball.

PRESENT DAY

"Just be happy you don't have to wear a tux!" Eddie screamed. Wow. Apparently they don't know the humiliation of wearing a dress. "Look, Even if I'm going to dread this ball I still don't want to look like a fool,so I have to go pick out a dress. Oh! Hey,can somebody send me the details? I don't want to show up with a bunch of goofballs in monkey suits..." And with that I left. Straight to my car and to my best friend Grace's house. When I walked to the door and knocked, it was almost immediatly opened as if somebody was waiting for me. "Ok. So how much time do we have." Grace eagerly asked. "Ummmm..." I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Bout' three hours?" I answered. "Crap! We have to get your dress! Go! Get in the car...right now!" Grace yelled. "Ok! Ok! Geesh,women! I'm going!" We got in the car and sped down the driveway and to the mall. The next three hours are going to be pure torture.

Jack's POV

I'm really nervous about tonight. Kim is out dress shopping and I really need her opinion, but I just look ridiculous. Even someone like me, with no fashion sense whatsover,would no I look like an idiot. I mean really! Like I can totally rock t-shirts and jeans but I'm a foriegner with formal wear. I asked the clerk what was good for where I was going and without a word he pulled out a plain black and white tux with a black tie. I grabbed it out of his hand and rushed towards the dressing rooms realizing how much time I actually had left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-LINE BREAK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack's POV

Ok. So the tux fit and so I sped home and unlocked the door in a flash. On my way to my room I took a detour and went to my parent's room and dropped the tux on their bed. My mom is gonna want to approve,so to save a lot of yelling, headaches, and a few vases I just drop it off. I've learned a thing or two. Being 16 and all. Anyways,I rushed to my room and turned on the shower. I wonder what Kim's doing...

Kim's POV

So we finally found the perfect dress. It was a little pricey but we made it work. It was about 5:50 and Grace was just now finishing my makeup and Bobbi's mansion is like 30 minutes from my ...I guess I'll just be a little late. I hope I'm not noticed.

Jack's POV

"Where is she? It's 20 after 5! She should be here!" I exclaimed. "Jack,just calm down. I'm sure she'll b-wow." Eddie was interrupted by something. Well duh! Stating the obvious! I followed Eddie's gaze and my eyes laid upon a beautiful blonde. She was wearing an extravagent silver sequined dress with a slit on the right leg up to her thigh and her silky blonde hair had a loose curl in it. In her hair there was also a silver chain and feather going perfect with her golden locks. She was also sporting a pair of black pumps with spikes on the toes. On her neck was a dazzling red chain that went down to her torso. As I got closer I recogniozed her features. Not completely,I just noticed her makeup better. Natural skin tones on her eyes,only a little bit of eyeliner,light lipstick,and no blush. Next to her was a fairly tan girl with stick-straight hair. She was wearing a red cocktail dress that went down to her kness and a cake of makeup. Can someone spell unattractive! Anyways, all eyes fell on the two ladies who just happened to be fashionablly late. I walked to the two girls cautiously, aiming for the blonde.  
I got close enough to register who the brunette was. "Hi Grace!" I said. She waved and pointed to the blonde. I had a puzzled look on my face until the flawless blonde looked up from her clutch and we met eyes. "Ki-Kim?" I couldn't believe it. She hated dresses and all that other formal crap. "Hi Jack..."

This night was going to be the best night of my life.

**Ok Peeps! So how'd you like it? Review please! I really want to know how I did...Yeah so thanks for reading!**

**Less Than Three****,**

**CookieMonster2328**


	2. Secret Gardens and Surfer Guys

**YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIGGIN' AWESOME! 786 VIEWS! AWESOMENESS! ANYWAYS...JUST LIKE ALMOST EVERY STORY ON THIS SITE:MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE. YES, I KNOW...IT'S LIKE 'DESPERATE'...I GUESS YOU COULD CALL IT THAT...WHATEVER! ANYWAYS...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

_"Ki-Kim?" I couldn't believe it... She was so...un-Kim! "Hey Jack..." Tonight was going to be the best night of my life..._

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Kim! Wow." I looked straight into her big brown eyes that could melt me like fire can melt the candle it burns on. "Yeah. Grace made me dress up...or as she called it...getting...'un-Kimed up'." She broke our gaze and looked at the floor, but before I could say anything Grace pulled her away to the snack table. "Wow. You get that hottie's number?" Eddie asked. "I already have it..." The guys looked at me...all with the most confused looks on their faces. I was surprised with Milton, just neutral with Eddie, and Jerry-well...you know...that's different. He's always confused. I decided to tell them, but first I wanted to get my phone out. I just HAD to get this on video! "Ok...recording! That 'hottie'...is Kim...". All of their jaws dropped simultaniously, and as if on cue, Kim walks up next to me and acts casual. Just as if, we were all at the dojo, in sweat pants, eating Falafel Phil's to-go. "Hey guys. Oooo...nice tuxes! Didn't think you could do it without someone fa-" Jerry and Eddie both passed out. "-inting..huh...nevermind!" She smiled her breathtaking smile and gasped when she saw a room just out of the ballroom. She walked over to the room-or should I say garden- and instantly fell into a trance as she walked in. I started to follow her but some surfer dued walked in front of me and I stopped just before he noticed me. "Ouch! Hot back! Someone works out...maybe she's hot all over...oh yeah! Tonight's gonna be a good one!" he yelled. He was talking about Kim.**MY** Kim. Oh no he didn't...he's is NOT gonna score some points with **MY **Kim. No friggin' way.

* * *

**SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT. I WAS IN A PRESS FOR TIME AND THOUGHT I SHOULD UPDATE...YEAH. SO JUST READ & REVIEW...PLEASE?! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING...OK WELL,REVIEW!**

** -CM2328**


	3. Smack Downs and An Unexpected Kiss

HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN COMPLETELY WRAPPED UP IN SCHOOL. FIRST IT WAS THE SCIENCE FAIR,NOW IT'S THE HISTORY FAIR AND I HAD TO TURN IN 60 NOTECARDS ABOUT MY TOPIC. I'M DOING JAMES BOND-WHO I LOVE-BUT IT'S HARD TO DO 60 FACT CARDS ON THE MOVIES! NO ONE CAN FEEL MY PAIN...OK. I NEED YOUR HELP. ANYWAYS,READ AND REVIEW BUT MOST OF ALL...**ENJOY!**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I observed that stupid,doll-haired,idiot trying to steal my Kim. From what I observed, he was a real pervert. About an hour after I started to observe him, (from a safe distance of course) he started to walk towards Kim. So, I ran from my 'safe distance spot' so I was a couple of feet from Kim. The jerk walked up to her, and said something that got him 'Kimmed'. "Hey babe!" That part made my blood boil. " I noticed you when you came in and all I could think about was you,and your ass. So I think we should get out of here and have some **real **fun." He wiggled his eyebrows. Ok that's it! But before I could a foot in edgewise Kim flipped him and said,"Look you pervert! I'm sorry me and my ass distacted you,but to ask something as dumb as that...you'd have to be a complete asshole! So from me and my whole body here's a gift..." And she flipped him again,brought him up and then kneed him in the motherboard. I winced. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt..." I mumbled to myself. "And that's what **I** call real fun!" she said while a smirk found it's way to her lips. His 'posse' came up and dragged him away, making sure to keep their distance from Kim. I walked up to her so I was right next to her, looked down, and didn't say a word. We just stood in a comfortable silence until Grace pulled her into the bathroom. I sighed and went to get some soda. What an eventful night.

**KIM'S POV**

So that was...fun. Sort of. "So? What was that about?" Grace yelled. "He was basically asking me too loose my V-card! So I 'Kimmed' him! And it was went very well, in my opinion." I said satisfied. Grace expression softened. "Oh...sorry. Do you wanna get some chips,soda,and just relax?" Grace asked. "Sure! That sounds great." I relaxed. Both me and Grace fixed our makeup and hair. She went out first and I followed. But as soon as the door closed I collided someone and so did my lips. I pulled away immediatley. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" the person asked. I looked up and saw...

**OHHHHH...CLIFFY! SORRY GUYS! I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO BE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I HAVE A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK, SO IF YOU GUYS DON'T MIND BEING THE AWESOME PEOPLE YOU ARE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS OR JUST PM , I'M DOING TWO OTHER ONE/TWO SHOTS SO PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME! KICK IS DEFINITELY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO BRACE YOURSELVES... OH! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**LESS THAN THREE,  
**

** COOKIEMONSTER2328  
**


	4. Sort-Of Explaining and Dreams

**WASSUP?! YOU GUYS GOOD? LET'S HOPE! SORRY I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFY. I WANTED TO SEE YOUR REACTION... I GOT WHAT I WANTED! SO THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER... I WANT TO CONCENTRATE ON MY 'CLUB WASABI' STORY. I'M ALSO DISCONTINUING MY 'CHRISTMAS CONFUSION' STORY... I'M REALLY SORRY, FOR THOSE WHO WANTED TO SEE IT CONTINUED! IT'S UP FOR DONATION FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS IT. BUT BEFORE I APPROVE ANYTHING, ****YOU HAVE TO PM A EXERT OF WHAT YOU'LL DO WITH IT!**** OK. ANYWAYS, ****READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

JACK'S POV

Someone. Freakin. KISSED. HER.

She has some serious explaining to do! Ok she's coming over here. _Scowl, dummy! _

"Hey Jack! Whatcha doin?" she asked. "Who were you kissing over there?!" I blurted out. _Nice move. _"I ran into him, and apparently so did my lips! His name is Ian...and he has a GIRLFRIEND! Why are you being so overprotective? Haven't we had this conversation already? I thought you were helping Jerry find a 'lady'!" she screamed.

I just looked at the ground. She stalked off to who-knows-where. I ran to the dojo part of Bobbi's house and took off my jacket and got out a bo staff. I needed to think. I just started randomly doing the one that popped into my head. The Lost Sword. I named it that because I did that routine in front of the guys and Kim, the day we through the WORST party ever. "Stupid Wolfe...stupid jealousy...perfect Kim" I muttered.

The staff flew out of my hand and I closed my eyes waiting for a noise of somekind, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and I saw Kim holding the bo staff in her hand as if it had never hurled toward her face. "Are you okay, Jack? I didn't mean to blow up! I was just irritated and I didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea. I'm sorry." she said glumly.

"It's ok. If anything I blew up. I was just confused and filled with conflicted emotions." I said, but trailed off at the end. I took the bo staff from her and started the routine again. Trying my best to ignore her confused glances that could literally make me melt. _You sound like a COMPLETE girl. Man up!_"Conflicted emotions?" she asked.

"Kim, I know this is really stupid and I know I shouldn't feel this way, but...I'm in love with you. I truly am. It just happened. I can't help it, I kept it bottled up and then I just lost it. You're completely right when you say I'm annoying, have a HUGE hero complex, and an ego bigger than Mexico. I really hope that this doesn't get all awkward and you drift away from the group. We've done it before and my biggest fear is that it'll happen again." I confessed.

She looked into my eyes and they started to water. "Say something." I pleaded. "The feeling's mutual. Ditto! I love you too!" she said getting louder and happier with each kind of response. She ran up and hugged me. And I squished her. "Jack let go...can't breathe..."

"Jack? Jack. Jack! ...JACK!" someone screamed. I bolted up and fell off whatever I was sitting on. "What happened?" I asked hoping the feeling thing wasn't a dream. "You were muttering things in your sleep when I came in. I was looking for you to say that I'm so sorry I blew up like that." she said. _Deja Vu, anybody? Heh! _  
"Look Kim, I really need to talk to you. So can we step outside? The ball ends in about 20 minutes, so we have enough time to talk to each other and Bobbi." I said. "Ok, let's go out to the fountain garden." Kim replied.

When we got there, we sat on the edge on the fountain. "So look Kim. I've been thinking really hard about this. I want to get this off my chest. I..."

* * *

**SORT OF CLIFFY! YOU DON'T KNOW KIM'S REACTION! SO HAHA! fOLLW AND REVIEW, PLEASE. JUST PM IF YOU WANT THE STORY. OR YOU CAN E-MAIL ME AT:COOKIEMONSTER2328 .**

**LESS THAN THREE**

** -COOKIEMONSTER2328**


	5. AN:MANDATORY!

HI. I HAVE BAD NEWS, A PLEADING QUESTION, AND GOOD NEWS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

BAD NEWS:I BROKE MY ARM. THE UPDATES WILL COME VERY SLOW. I REALLY HATE TO KEEP YOU WAITING, I DO. I'LL TYPE THEM AS FAST AND OFTEN AS I CAN.

PLEADING QUESTION:WILL YOU GUYS MAKE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT IF YOU DON'T ALREADY HAVE ONE? MY USERNAME IS MUFFINWARRIOR2328. PLEASE LOOK ME UP AND READ MY STORY. APPARENTLY, I'M DOING PRETTY GOOD ON HERE. SO MAYBE I COULD DO GOOD ON WATTPAD IF YOU GUYS READ IT AND TOLD ALL YOUR FRIENDS/AQQUAINTANCES. IT'S AN APP AND A WEBSITE. IT'S FREE AND VERY ENTERTAINING.

I'VE STARTED A ONE DIRECTION FANFIC. I FOUND THEY'RE VERY POPULAR, SO I SAID "WHY NOT?"

GOOD NEWS: I'M CONTINUING MY 'NEW & IMPROVED KIM CRAWFORD' STORY! I HAD SO MANY REVIEWS AND PLEADS, SO AGAIN I SAID, "WHY NOT?".

LOVE YOU GUYS. THANKS SO MUCH!

-COOKIEMONSTER2328


	6. AN: Good News!

Please don't hate me! It's been so freakin' long since I updated and I apologize sincerely. But now, I don't have a cast! So I will be updating all of my stories! The chapters will be shorter than they usually are. And I think I'm going to finish The Ballroom is Where Everything Happens. It's been an awesome ride! It really has! I'll finish that then focus more on my Club Wasabi story. So now that that's cleared up, expect 3 updates from me today.

Love your readiness and support!

-CookieMonster2328


	7. Confessions

"So look Kim. I've been thinking really hard about this. I want to get this off my chest. I...I really know I shouldn't feel this way. You're supposed to have that best friend for life, and I thought that's what we were going to be, but I...fell. I fell for your cocky remarks, your bad-ass, non girly attitude. I fell for the fact you don't let anybody mess with you and you aren't afraid to use what you've been taught. I fell for the fact you are the only girl who can make my knees go weak. We've seen each other mature and I'm sorry I fell for you, but it happened. So here I am, Jackson Brewer, telling you Kimberely Crawford that I love you, and I'm sorry." I gushed.

She just sat there. Expressionless.

I knew it. Why would she like me, or love me? I'm just her best friend. Best friends aren't supposed to fall for each other. But I did, and I fell harder than I thought, She doesn't love me. I love her. It's just that simple.

"I'll just leave." I said.

"No!" I turned back to see Kim crying.

"Kim, why are you crying?"

"You. You poured out your feelings to me and you weren't afraid. Plus, you din't say a thing about my looks. That takes love, looking beyind someone's physical characteristics and getting to really know them. Jack, I fell for you too. Your ego bigger than Mexico, your strange fear of clowns, your overprotectiveness, and your determination. I fell a little harder than I knew I would, but I'm glad. But sometimes, I didn't want to fall, becuase I was nervous. My mom always told me not to fall, becuase everyhting that falls, breaks. And Jack, I don't want to break. But you, you would never let me break. And that's one of the many reasons I, Kimberely Crawford, love you, Jackson Brewer."

She-she just said that.

I ran to her, picked her up and kissed her. She kissed back immediatly.

"So I guess we're on a dating basis?" I asked her.

"I don't remember anyone asking me to be their girlfriend." she stated.

"Come on, Kim. Don't be like that." I leaned in to kiss her, but she leaned back.

"Fine. Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Maybe...yeah, why not?" She answered before giggling and kissing me.

And that why the ballroom is where everything happens.


End file.
